


My Heart Yearns (To Spend The Night With You)

by Nat_Writes



Series: With You It’s Different [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, April Centric, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Rhodestead is brief but its there, other doctors are in this but theyre just background so im not tagging them, spoilers for 5x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Writes/pseuds/Nat_Writes
Summary: April is determined to get her situation with Ethan sorted out. Along with, getting the sleep she deserves, and improving her cooking skills. Thanks to the lovebirds she’s currently living with April can get right to it.“That’s supposed to be bacon!?”Okay, so maybe April still can’t cook.This is a squeal to A Dog is a Man’s Best friend I highly recommend you read that one first.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton, Will Halstead & April Sexton, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: With You It’s Different [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	My Heart Yearns (To Spend The Night With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Right after I had written the first part I had created an out line of this story. It just took me five months to actually start writing it. I don’t know if it’s ever mention in the show if April can cook but let’s just pretend.
> 
> Yes, I’m posting this the night before the new season so what?

The bright light most likely woke Will up from his slumber. Either that or it’s the fingers that are currently poking him in the stomach. Groaning he ducks his head into the mop of hair next to him. Connor chuckles looking over to his boyfriend.

“Good morning, handsome ” Connor mumbles kissing Will on the nose. Will smiles in return. Connor stops his poking to brush strands of hair out of Will’s face.

“Morning.” Will yawned. “Is April up yet?”

Before Connor was able to respond to a crash from the kitchen, followed by muffled whispers and a series of barks, stops him. Will looked over at Connor with a look of alarm, and the shorter man shrugged in response. 

“I think that answers your question. I thought she was getting ready for shift, but now I’m starting to think she’s raiding our entire kitchen,” Connor remarks looking up at Will.

Will chuckles and rolls out of his boyfriend’s arms, effectively earning a whine from the man beside him. “Speaking of shift I should start getting ready for mine.” Connor huffed at his response and in one quick movement, he was straddling Will’s hips, preventing him from getting up.

“We still have a bit of time,” Connor whispers leaning down to claim Will’s lips with his own.

“We have a guest in the house,” Will mumbles into the kiss, “Plus I really should get going. I’m April’s ride and I don’t want her to kill me because we were late to work.”

Connor huffs before getting off Will and flopping back on the bed. “You’re no fun.”

Will shook his head chuckling at his boyfriend before leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. He clumsily grabs his scrubs and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower.

♥︎♡︎♥︎♡︎

A few minutes later Will walks into the kitchen to the sound of hushed whispers.

Kol is the first to greet him, wagging his tail and demanding to be pet. Will leans down and pats Kol on the head before heading over to the kitchen island.

“Good morning Will.” April’s soft voice greeted him. 

“G’morning,” Will lazily responds. He gratefully takes the cup of coffee April hands him muttering a small ‘thank you’. 

“Just found out April makes better pancakes than you, Will,” Connor teases. 

“Is that so?”

April awkwardly chuckles from her spot in front of the stove. She clears her throat before responding, “I had help from Connor to make the pancakes. The bacon on the other hand...” April trailed off grabbing a plate from behind her. 

“That’s supposed to be bacon!?” April visibly cringed as soon as the words left Will’s mouth. Will vaguely hearing Connor choking on his coffee in the background, his full attention is on April and the plate of mostly charred bacon.

“Well that was my first batch,” April starts. She puts the plate of burnt bacon on the stove and reaches for another. The bacon was slightly less burnt and April flashes a sheepish smile. “This is my second batch.”

Will reached out and grabbed a piece. He was hesitant and April took notice. “It’s not poison, Will. Connor and I already had a few pieces.”

“It’s just bacon, Halstead,” Connor says finishing up his last pancake. Will glares at Connor before taking a bite of the bacon. April smiles when Will doesn’t vomit on the spot. It isn’t bad, a little crispy, but not bad. Will puts the rest of the bacon in his mouth before grabbing the plate from April.

Putting the plate on the countertop, Will grabs a pancake and puts it on his plate. April heads to the bathroom as Will begins to dig into his meal.

♥︎♡︎♥︎♡

“Are you all set?” Will asks pausing his conversation with Connor to acknowledge April.

“Yup, let me just go grab my bag,” April replied stepping away from the kitchen counter and turns back towards the hallway.

When April walked into the guest room to retrieve her bag Will turns to Connor.

“You are okay with this, right?” Will rushes to say. 

Connor looks up at him. A small smile creeps on his lips as he reaches out with one hand to cup Will’s face. “Like I said last night, Will, she can stay as long as she likes.” 

Will only has time to smile at Connor before April’s walking back into the room.

“Alright now I’m ready,” April says smiling at the duo. She grabs her cup of coffee and finishes it before putting it in the sink. “Oh, bye Kol.” 

Kol who was sitting in front of the door wags his tail barks up at April. She kneels and starts petting him. April smiles, softly cooing little goodbyes at him.

Will and Connor look over at them before sharing a fond smile. Connor drops his hand from Will’s face as he gets up to grab his bag from the couch.

“We better head out before we’re late.” Will turns to Connor who’s munching on a piece of half-burnt bacon. “You’ll take Kol out after we leave right?”

Connor rolls his eyes and looks over to Will, unamused, “Yes, I’ll take him out. Just like I do every day.”

“Just making sure.” Will says leaning down to peck Connor on the lips, “I’ll see you later.”

Will breaks the kiss and looks over to April flashing her a lopsided grin. She has a small smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, an expression flickers across her face that Will has trouble placing. For a brief second, Will panics thinking she might not be comfortable around them.

Her eyes move from Connor to Will much like she did last night. Now though, her eyes displayed a hint of sadness. It hits Will, like a stack of bricks, at that moment.

April misses Ethan.

♥︎♡︎♥︎♡

The majority of the ride was filled with idle chatter. The conversation flowed smoothly, jumping from topic to topic, with only a couple of silent moments. April thinks she prefers this to quiet.

All too soon Will was pulling up in his usual parking space. April sighs, not wanting to go in and face any of her coworkers. “All we have to do is get through the day, right?”

“Piece of cake,” Will replies with a smile.

April wants to believe him. Nonetheless, she returns his smile and steps out of the car. Easier said than done, April thinks. She has already spotted Natalie watching them from her car and they haven’t left the parking lot yet.

Natalie was sipping her coffee, almost leaning against her car, watching the two interact with each other. April caught her eye sending her a small smile. Natalie returned it, but she looked more confused than anything. 

April was only expecting more of those expressions as they walk into the ED.

Walking into the ED Will makes his way to the doctor’s lounge, Natalie following closely behind, while April goes to the nurses' station. Maggie simply raised an eyebrow but at April’s head shake, she didn’t say anything. Doris didn’t get the same message.

“Looks like someone had an interesting night.”

“Not now, Doris.”

Doris was about to retort before Maggie called her over. April sighs trying to prepare herself for the day.

♥︎♡︎♥︎♡

_ “I haven’t seen you around these last few days,” April spoke up first. She hadn’t had the chance to talk to Ethan in a few days and right now the silence was just killing her. _

_ “Yeah well, I’ve been riding along with the medics,” Ethan replied. He was avoiding eye contact. _

_ “Nice of you to help out.” April hesitated. “Um, I got the last of my stuff out of your apartment, so... here.” She takes off her engagement ring and hands it to him. “I know you’ll be happy to move back in.” _

_ “Thanks.” They stay like that. Staring at each other. Neither knowing what to do or say. A beat passes before Ethan speaks up, “I should go.” _

_ April doesn’t turn to look at him as he brushes past her. She doesn’t watch him as he leaves. She looks straight ahead willing the tears not to pour. _

♥︎♡︎♥︎♡

April is snapped out of her thoughts when she spots two Swat officers. 

“April Sexton. Is Ethan okay?” April asks with urgency. The only thing she can think about is Ethan.

April did her best focusing on the fact that Ethan is a smart man, he knows what he’s doing. April didn’t hesitate to give the officer her phone. Of course, Ethan would violate hundreds of rules to keep a little kid safe.

It happens too fast for April to fully comprehend at that moment. They came up with a plan, executed the plan, which was followed by a lot of yelling and April didn’t know what was going on. All she wanted to do was to hold Ethan and make sure he was okay.

When April caught sight of Ethan she immediately ran over to him, ignoring the protest of an officer, and did just that. April let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding the moment Ethan wrapped his arms around her. Tears were welling up in her eyes when they pulled apart.

“When I saw SWAT go into that building, I,” April took a deep breath, “I’ve never been more scared.”

“I, uh—“ Ethan was called off by SWAT calling him. He kept looking at April as he walked away. Neither wanting to break eye contact.

♥︎♡︎♥︎♡

April grabbed her bag and followed Maggie who was approaching Will. His hair was ruffled like he ran his hand through it multiple times, and he had two coffee cups in his hands.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Ethan.

“Will.” Maggie started looking over to Will who had stopped in front of the two nurses. “Your insurance fraud patient used a fake ID when he checked in today. I looked at the copy Leah made, and she should have caught that.”

Will nodded absentmindedly, but his eyes were trained on something behind the nurses. April looked over her shoulder, following Will’s gaze to doctor Asher. Once April tore her eyes away from the doctor she looked at the coffee Will was handing her. Taking the coffee April muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ and took a sip.

“I had a feeling something was up,” Will said, finally looking at Maggie. They continued talking but April had tuned them out. The warm coffee she kept drink was more important.

Ethan was still all she could think about.

“You ready to go?” Will asked sluggishly now looking at April. April nodded in response saying a quick goodnight to Maggie before heading out. 

♥︎♡︎♥︎♡

The silence was killing April. She had things of her own that kept replaying in her head and just one look at Will showed how tired he was. Halfway through the car ride, April decided to speak up. “Piece of cake?”

Will gave an exhausted laugh. 

April didn’t know what happened with him today, but she knows he’ll open up when he’s ready. In the time being, April kept thinking about the one person who has been on her mind all day.

Talking in the morning was already a step in the right direction. The hug was more of a heat in the moment thing, but it still happened nonetheless. 

April knows she will choose Ethan in a heartbeat. Just like she did today. Just like she did months ago. Just like she did years ago.

April thinks they should have a conversation soon. Whatever happens, April wants them to act like mature adults around each other.

The car came to a stop signaling their arrival. Walking into the building, April looped her arm through Will’s trying to signal her support. If the smile on his face is anything to go by, Will got the message. April smiles in return.

Whatever happens April has Will. A mediocre breakfast may not be enough to thank him, but April thinks she’ll find a way to show him how grateful she is. For now, she holds on a little tighter and thinks about the dog she can’t wait to snuggle with.

**Author's Note:**

> Anywho, I am excited for the new season!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Let me know if y’all want to see more of these guys!
> 
> My Tumblr: @nat-doodles


End file.
